False Smiles
by Frozen Maple
Summary: "I'm getting tired of that artificial smile on your face." "What are you going to do about it then?" "I'll get rid of it myself." "You can't fix a smile if you're not smiling yourself."  KyoyaxOC  IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!
1. 1: Tukiyo Hayashi

**So this is a story that I started to write a while ago, but lost interest and deleted the thing. Recently I have been thinking about it all the time and have been revising it in my head. Sooo, I decided to give this another shot.**

**This story takes place somewhere around the end of the third episode, though it's still pretty unclear to me where I want to start this story in the timeline. It will become apparent as the story progresses, I guess.**

**I do not own the Ouran Host Club, but I do own my own characters.**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 1**

**Tukiyo Hayashi**

The air felt barren and bitter when Tukiyo awoke. She itched at the dry blood on her wrists, her dead green eyes moved over to the stains she left on the bed sheets. The crimson blemishes reminded her of her tears from last night, a memory that seemed to pop up too often every day. She forced herself out of bed, using the last ounce of will she had left in her body.

Once her feet hit the ground she felt her body collapse against the wall in a languid way. Her face was emotionless despite the fact that the slam against the wall had caused her head great pain. She kept her hands against the wall as she tried to make her way across a room so compact it could make the smallest person feel claustrophobic.

_"Kill me."_

These two words ruled her life or lack there of. _Suicide. _There was no doubt she had tried before, but for some reason someone stopped her. She didn't know why, she wasn't worth keeping around. She referred to herself as dead weight, a dead body that was left lying on the floor for some odd reason.

She slammed her fist against the wall when her feet started to slip, her face soon meeting with the floor. She stayed face down on the floor for quite a while before she regrettably pushed herself back up.

Tukiyo made her way to the bathroom and started to brush her teeth in a lifeless manor. When she finished she stared at her self in the mirror. Her skin that once glowed with a tan was pale white, her glossy brown hair that once bounced with messy curls now drooped down, and her eyes, oh her eyes. They were once so happy, bright green full of hope and will, but now they were inanimate. Her eyes had always defined her and they still did, her emerald eyes had lost all hope of becoming what they once were, as did Tukiyo.

She slipped into her clothing, instead of the uniform she was intended to wear. She then grabbed the change that sat on the table and left her shabby home without eating any food. She looked over the railing and like every morning she thought of jumping off the eighth floor. She gripped the railing her knuckles turning white from holding on so hard, then she placed her foot on the railing. It would be so easy, falling, she placed her other foot on the railing awaiting the sickening crack that would soon fill her ears.

--

The Host Club was as busy as ever. There was a huge amount of guests today, which surprised Kyoya considering that today was not a cosplay day. He busily typed on his laptop, his slim fingers running across the keys flowingly. He put on his best host smile as he chatted with girls who had to wait to visit the hosts. Some were getting extremely impatient, but Kyoya's cool, calm voice settled them down in a matter of seconds.

Kyoya was never a "true" host like the rest of the Host Club. He took care of the business side of things instead of entertaining the female students. But if he needed to, Kyoya could charm any girl with his velvet smooth voice. Kyoya politely accepted the compliments that were pouring in from the girls, they didn't make him arrogant like most others would. He had no interest in dating or love or anything like that. Most guys envied him, he could have any girls he wanted with snap of his fingers, but he chose not to. There was no girl that made feel like he wanted put on a real smile.

He tried to imagine himself with someone, he scanned the faces of the eager girls and could not find one that he could see himself with. _"Good." _He thought to himself, he didn't need a distraction from his work. He would keep smiling his false smiles to the girls who opened up business opportunities and no one else.

Kyoya's thoughts were interrupted by the double doors to the Host Club slowly opening. "Welcome!" he said greeting the girl. The door opened revealing a frail looking girl in a blue sweatshirt that had something written in english on it, a pair of blue jeans that had tears all over them, Kyoya could tell that the holes were not there to make a fashion statement or a rebellious statement, but the jeans were just old and worn out. On her feet were not designer sandals or heals like most girls wore, but black Converse sneakers that looked like they were about to fall apart.

She looked like a simple commoner, but under her arm were a stack of books that you could only receive when attending Ouran High School.

"May I help you?" he asked, referring to her confused green eyes.

"I thought.... I... this room was...." the girl mumbled, she then spun around and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"What a strange girl..." Kyoya said to himself, he then continued to type at a speedy pace and entertain the waiting girls.

--

The final guest had departed and the Host Club was ready to close up for the day. The club had said their farewells and left except for Kyoya who was still typing away on his laptop.

"You're not coming Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi asked halfway out the door.

"I have a few things to take care of before I leave." he replied, his eyes not leaving the screen.

Haruhi nodded and closed the door behind her. Kyoya enjoyed the silence the room brought after the Host Club and all their guests had left. It gave him time alone with his thoughts and time to work without Tamaki constantly bothering him. Though he did enjoy being in the Host Club, it got quite stressful and even annoying at times.

He was just finishing up his school work when he heard a yell down the hallway.

"Tukiyo!" a man's voice yelled. Kyoya paid no mind to it, keeping his attention on his work.

"Tukiyo!" the voice screamed again getting closer.

Kyoya heard doors opening a closing and the sound of feet noisily clomping on the floor, it sounded like someone was frantically searching for someone. Soon Kyoya heard the voice approach the Host Club door. The door swung open, a slim man with messy light brown hair stood before him. The man looked about thirty years old, he was wearing a formal business suit and he had a briefcase clutched in his hand. Kyoya could tell by his expression and the way his hair looked like it had been pulled many times, that this man was strained out.

"Have you seen a girl named Tukiyo?" the man panted, "She has bright green eyes and brown hair."

"No, I'm sorry I hav-" suddenly Kyoya realized who this man was, "You wouldn't happen to be Makoto Nakamura, would you?"

Makoto Nakamura was one of the most famous up-coming businessmen. He worked closely with Joben Hayashi, the man who owned one of the wealthiest companies in the world. Kyoya had no idea why a man like him was at Ouran.

The man took a deep breath, "Yes I am, I apologize for rushing in on you like this, I'm just in a rush."

"Oh no! Don't apologize, it isn't everyday I get to meet someone of your stature. I have great respect for your work." Kyoya made sure to emphasize his compliments.

"Oh, thank you. But if you'll excuse me, I must be going." the man started to leave when Kyoya stopped him, he wasn't going to let him get away so quickly. "Would you like to sit down and have a coffee, you seem very tired." Kyoya put on a pleasant smile and gestured to the pot of coffee on the table.

"Thank you for your offer, but I really must be... You know what? I could go for a cup of coffee right now." Makoto chuckled as he took a seat across from Kyoya. He removed his jacket and loosened his tie.

"I have to be honest with you, I am not fit for this formal clothing." Makoto said draping his jacket on the wooden chair. Kyoya laughed and closed his laptop, pushing it to the side.

Kyoya grabbed a clean coffee cup and started to pour a drink for Makoto from the fresh pot. He made sure to use the expensive blend he drank, instead of the instant coffee Tamaki demanded the Host Club drink.

"So what brings you to Ouran?" the seven-teen year old asked after pouring Makoto a cup.

"Well a good friend of mine attends this school and I was supposed to pick her up today. But I can't seem to find her. So what are you still doing in school at such a late hour?" Makoto replied taking long sips in between his sentences.

"Well, I belong to a Host Club and I wanted to get some work done before heading home." Kyoya asked sipping his own cup of coffee.

"A Host Club? I've never heard of that before?"

"Six friends of mine and myself started this club last year. We entertain the female students that attend this school."

Makoto laughed, "I would have loved to be a part of something like this in my school days."

Kyoya smiled, "You said something about not being able to find your friend earlier? Maybe I can help you, because of this club I know almost every girl that is a student at this school."

"Well her name is Tukiyo, she is second year, class 2A I believe."

"Tukiyo? That name doesn't sound familiar to me. Are you sure she is in 2A, because I am also in that class and I've never seen Miss Tukiyo." Kyoya was very confused on why he didn't know this girl, he made a point to know every student in this school incase they were someone he should get close to.

Makoto laughed, "I'm not surprised you don't know her. Tukiyo tries very hard not to be noticed, she's very... different."

"How so?" Kyoya asked.

"Well there have been some problems in her family and she has not been taking it well. I've been trying to help her through it, but I haven't been very successful." Makoto took another long sip of his coffee.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I hope everything works out in the end. I'll see if I can get her to come to the Host Club tomorrow. What is her last name?" Kyoya said taking one last sip of coffee.

"Hayashi, she's Joben's daughter." Makoto said simply.

Kyoya almost spit his coffee at Makoto, he coughed a few times and managed to get some words out. "D-did you say she is Joben Hayashi's daughter." Makoto nodded, staring at the boy strangely, "I-I didn't know he had any children."

"Tukiyo is his only child, he doesn't speak of her much. Well, I have to get going, it was nice to chat with Mr..?"

"Ootori, Kyoya Ootori..." Kyoya was still in shock about Tukiyo Hayashi.

"Oh, one of the Ootori boys, give your father my regards. It's been a pleasure, I hope to speak with you again some time." Makoto lifted his brief case and hurriedly left the room.

"Tukiyo Hayashi..." Kyoya whispered to himself in disbelief. Joben Hayashi was the owner an extremely powerful computer company. It was the richest company in Japan and competed with some of the richest companies in the world. He always knew that there was little chance that he would be able to meet this man or anyone close to him. But right here, in his own school, there was a girl who was this powerful man's daughter and even better his only daughter. He had no doubt in his mind that he could charm this girl and meet her father.

A smile spread across his face, his deep brown eyes becoming more and more intense as he thought of the future. "Tukiyo Hayashi." he said once more, almost giggling.

**--**

**End of Chapter!**

**The story will seem a bit slow in the beginning, but as it progresses it will become more interesting. This chapter was sort of an introduction to the story. **

**If you liked it please review, if you didn't don't be afraid to tell me why you didn't like the story!**

**Critiques are always welcome, I'm always glad to make my story better!**

**Thanks for reading. X**


	2. 2: Paper Friend

**Chapter 2 already!**

**Thanks to the four people who reviewed! Reviews make me happy. C:**

**I do not own the Ouran Host Club, but I do own my own characters.**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 2**

**Paper Friend**

Tukiyo always sat in the back, the way back. She sat at the desk that was older then the rest of the desks in the plush classroom, the one that was almost never polished. She sat in the chair that had one leg that was shorter then the others, so it wobbled all the time

She didn't like sitting there. But no one else sat back there, she was completely alone and nobody payed any attention to her, that was the way she wanted it. She focused on the teacher's lecture carefully, she didn't miss a word he said. She took fantastic notes and always did well on tests and brought in all her homework on time. She was a perfect student. That wasn't good enough for Tukiyo, that wasn't good enough for her father.

Tukiyo had the best grades in her class and some of the best grades in the entire school. She had been asked many times if she wanted to move up a grade, but she always declined, that would bring to much attention. It's not like that mattered, it's not like that made her father proud of her. She pushed her pen hard into her notebook, it made her frustrated thinking about her father.

Soon the teacher's lecture was over and it was only a few minutes until the bell rang. Students started to pack their stuff away and chat with each other about their afternoon plans. Tukiyo didn't move from her seat, she kept scribbling notes down in her book. She extended the lecture, finding connections and mistakes. She pulled out some books and opened them up, writing notes on them as well. She had picked up the books this morning in preparation for the lecture.

"Hayashi-chan?" she heard her name called after most of the students had departed, but out of habit she didn't look up. "Hayashi-chan?" She wanted to punch whoever was calling her by her last name in the face, she knew it was a sign of respect, but she didn't want to be associated with that last name.

"I apologize for bothering you, but are you Miss Hayashi?" Tukiyo looked up, in front of her was a boy from her class. Kyoya Ootori, son of Yoshio Ootori, accomplished businessman. Kyoya belonged to Host Club along with seven other boys Tukiyo didn't care about. Tukiyo would admit that he was attractive, which was obvious by the massive amount of girls that fawned over him. But Tukiyo was not interested in stupid clubs like the Host Club.

"It's Tukiyo." she said coldly, bringing her stare back to her books. "Tukiyo, I was speaking with your friend Makoto Nakamura yesterday..."

"Makoto?" she mumbled to herself, she remembered the spiel she received from him for not meeting him after school. Which she wasn't surprised about, considering he found her trying to jump of the railing yesterday.

"...So it would be my pleasure to have you join us at the Host Club this afternoon." he had a warm smile plastered across his face, with one hand extended to her.

Every girl in the school would take a personal invitation from Kyoya, to the Host Club, no questions asked, but Tukiyo saw through him. His artificial smile didn't make her blush or giggle it just made her scowl, she knew he only wanted her for her father. She had seen him do this countless times to other girls, the same smile stuck on his overly perfect face. Tukiyo despised him and his Host Club for that reason.

She swept her books into her bag and slung it on her back, Kyoya's smile widened thinking he had gotten the answer he wanted. Tukiyo stood and walked to him as if she was joining him, but then she walked right past him. "It would be my pleasure to smack that greasy smile off your face." she said softly as she past him by.

Kyoya stood frozen for a while, by the time he turned around to respond, Tukiyo had already left the classroom.

--

From the moment Kyoya entered the Host Club, Tamaki could tell something was bothering him. He had an annoyed expression on his face, the same one that appeared often when Tamaki spoke to him. He didn't welcome the girls, he just kept his eyes glued to his laptop, going through hundreds of webpages for something Tamaki had no clue about.

When Tamaki was finally free of guests, he approached the Shadow King. "Kyoya-kun?" Tamaki asked with an innocent expression. "What is it, Tamaki?" he answered, obviously not in the mood for whatever was about to come out of Tamaki's mouth.

"It just looked like something was on your mind today." he said, coming a little too close to Kyoya to get a view of his computer screen. Kyoya slapped the laptop closed angrily causing Tamaki to flinch.

"I've just had a lot on my mind." Kyoya said, trying to end the conversation.

"It wouldn't be about that girl would it?" Tamaki asked suspiciously.

"What girl?" Kyoya was getting increasingly annoyed.

"The one you were staring at during class." Tamaki giggled.

"This has nothing to do with her..." he turned his head away from Tamaki guiltily.

"I knew it! Kyoya-kun is in LOVE!" Tamaki shouted, jumping up in the air with his arms waving around wildly.

"Calm down you idiot!" Kyoya shouted, making Tamaki automatically calm down and sob at Kyoya's outburst. "She is just the daughter of a man who could benefit my interests greatly." he said, more calm now, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

--

The weather had become cloudy after class had ended, so most of the students had cleared the courtyard in fear of rain. Tukiyo took this as an opportunity to sit outside without anyone bothering her. She sat on the bench, pulling out her sketch book. She felt pathetic as she looked through the used up pages, a piece of paper was the only thing she could open up to, the only thing she really spoke to.

She wanted to say that it hadn't always been like this, she wanted to say that she had friends at a time, but she'd be lying. When she put her pencil to the paper, emotions always spilled out naturally. Anger and sadness always seemed like a consistent theme in her drawings. Her eyes became misty as she made each pencil mark, each stroke filled with a different feeling.

She always tried to draw happier pictures, thinking that it might cheer her up, but it never worked. Her picture started out as one of the many flowers in the courtyard garden, but she couldn't draw something she couldn't feel. She hastily closed the book, her faced becoming pained, her emotions were taking over and she felt like screaming.

When she turned around she saw the boy from earlier that day looking at her, she put on her cold, neutral mask to hide what she really feeling. She planned to ignore him, until he stopped her.

"I saw you drawing before, do you mind if I see?" he said, the same fake smile on his face.

Tukiyo looked down at her sketch book and then back at him, "I don't let people look, it's only for me." she said holding the book to her side and standing up.

"I wont make fun of any of your art, I'm sure all your drawings are beautiful." he said, refusing to give up.

"It's not for anyone to see, besides myself." she said coldly. She started to walk away, but Kyoya could hear her mumble _"It's my paper friend..."_

--

The next day was just the same for Tukiyo, Kyoya tried again to invite Tukiyo to the Host Club, she again replied with a harsh answer. And every time Kyoya went to the courtyard he saw her with her sketch book and every time he would ask to see it. This pattern went on for two more days, Tukiyo eventually stopped talking to him altogether, but Kyoya was determined.

He walked up to her after class as expected, the same smile that never seemed to leave his face was still present. Before he managed to say anything, Tukiyo stood up, slamming her book closed. "I've said no every time for the past four days, I'm not going to say yes now." she said in the same cold tone she always spoke to him in.

"Hayashi-chan-" he started, but she wouldn't let him finished. "I am not 'Hayashi-chan', I am Tukiyo. Just please leave me alone." she walked out of the class room, her sketchbook held close to her chest.

--

Tukiyo opened up to the same unfinished flower she was working on the other day. The same frustration and anger that she felt four days ago bubbled up inside her. _"Why can't I just draw a flower, why can't I be happy?!"_ She started drawing with quick ferocious movements, reflecting her thoughts on paper. She was so caught up in her work she didn't notice that Kyoya was standing above her, eyes glued to her work.

She put her pencil down on the bench, signaling the picture was complete. What started out as an elegant flower, transformed into a flower being set on fire, the once beautiful petals were turning into ash.

"How could anyone do something that ugly to something so delicate?" he said softly, referring to the picture.

"Yes, how could they..." Tukiyo whispered. It was the first emotion Kyoya had seen since he met Tukiyo, usually she was cold and emotionless, but what he saw before him was pure sadness. Her brilliant green eyes looked alone and cheerless.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked, Tukiyo slowly shook her head. At first he thought she rejecting him like every other time, but the head shake was to show she didn't mind. He took a seat beside her and she opened a new page, taking a freshly sharpened pencil out of her bag.

They sat in silence for the rest of the afternoon, Tukiyo drew and Kyoya observed. Kyoya had never found himself so entranced by something so pointless. He couldn't take his eyes of her hand as she made every line and dot.

After a while Tukiyo's hand abruptly stopped in the middle of a drawing, she closed her book and put it in her bag, along with her pencil. As she stood up she turned to Kyoya, "I'm glad you weren't wearing that smile."

--

**End of Chapter 2!**

**We're sort of getting somewhere, but it will take a little while longer until the story gets into full swing.**

**Thanks so much for reading, please review, it makes chapters happen faster!**

**X**


	3. 3: Meet the Host Club

**Alright, Chapter 3!**

**Again, thanks for the awesome reviews, they're really encouraging.**

**I do not own the Ouran Host Club, but I do own my own characters.**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 3**

**Meet the Host Club**

It had become a pattern. After yesterday Kyoya had started to sit with Tukiyo to watch her sketch everyday for the rest of the week. They never talked though, sometimes if either one of them bumped hands, there was a quick 'sorry', but that was it. Kyoya had stopped inviting Tukiyo to the Host Club, because he realized by now there was no way she was going to say yes.

She didn't fall for any of his charms, she didn't blush when he smiled, or giggled when he spoke. He didn't know why, usually he could easily read people, but she was blank. He had no idea how she was feeling, his only clues were her drawings, but they were very confusing to him as well. He assumed this was because they only meant something to Tukiyo, there was a woman that showed up in a lot of her drawings. He wanted to say that it was her mother, but she looked nothing like Tukiyo.

One day Kyoya came a bit later then he usually did to join Tukiyo. When he arrived she was already finished with her drawing. He immediately noticed she had put a lot more effort into this picture, she was coloring it and her eyes looked concentrated and determined. When he sat down he looked over at her drawing and was very surprised when he found the image was of him.

It was a portrait of him from the shoulders up and the false smile that Tukiyo hated so much was sketched on his face. Since Tukiyo was so focused on her coloring she didn't notice Kyoya had sat beside her. "What made you decide to draw me?" he asked, his eyes still on the picture.

Tukiyo jumped at the sudden surprise, "Sorry to scare you like that, I was just curious." he said pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I didn't think you were coming today..." she said looking down.

"So you decided to draw me?" he asked suspiciously.

"I've been thinking of this drawing for a while, I just didn't want you to find it weird." she said as she started to add the purple-brown color to his eyes.

"Thinking of it... for a... for a while?.." he stuttered, he was a little shocked at that statement, Kyoya had thought that Tukiyo didn't like Kyoya at all, for good reason too.

"That smile you make," she said busily filling in her picture with colored pencils, ",the one you use in the Host Club, it's been bothering me. I usually draw things that bother me."

"Bother you?" Kyoya's eyebrows arched in confusion.

"I can tell that it's not your real smile. There's something behind that mask you put up, I would know I do the same thing." she make some quick final strokes and the picture was finished. She lifted her sketch book up so he could take a closer look.

She closed the book before Kyoya managed to say anything, "Well, I must be off." she gathered all her pencils in one hand full and shoved them into her bag. She got up and walked towards the exit, her bag slung over her shoulder.

"A mask..." Kyoya said thoughtfully to himself as he watched her leave.

--

There weren't too many guests at the Host Club, so it was quieter then usual. Kyoya sat at his usual spot in the front of the room, writing in his folder. He heard the door open and got his host smile ready as the door opened wider.

A girl shyly entered the room, her tattered sneakers following in one-by-one. "Tukiyo?" he said lowering his folder from his face.

There was something clutched in her hand and she wouldn't move farther then the doorway. "Kyoya, I-" she started, but she was interrupted by a loud blond walking her way.

"Welcome to the Host Club, my Princess." the boy said, his name was Tamaki Suou, his deep indigo eyes starred into her green orbs. A warm genuine smile was on his face as he extended a hand towards her.

"I just-" Tukiyo tried to speak again, but Tamaki's big mouth wouldn't stay closed. "No need to be shy, even it's your first time here! Allow me to show you the Host Club." he said taking her hand and pulling her into the room.

She tried to shoot Kyoya a pleading glance, but he was too busy looking at his folder. "I am Tamaki, Prince Type." he announced, even though Tukiyo didn't ask for his name.

"And what is your name, my emerald-eyed princess?" he said swinging around to her so his hair blew dramatically.

"I-" she tried to explain her self once more, but Tamaki stopped her once again. He placed his hand under her chin, gingerly elevating her head. He brought his face close to hers, he smelled slightly of roses, "I-?" he said softly.

Tukiyo quickly became irritated with this 'Princely' act of his. But as his face became closer to hers, something seemed familiar about him, she felt like she knew his big blue eyes. She swatted the thought away, along with Tamaki's hand. "Please don't touch me." she said, dead-panned.

Tamaki rubbed his now sore hand in the corner, mopping. "Can't you see she isn't falling for you sir?" a voice from across the room said. Soon two identical twins approached her, each with a rose in hand. "Maybe your looking for something a bit," the one on the left said, offering the rose to her. ",different." the one on the right finished, perfectly in time, he offered his rose to him as well. One was leaning on the other with his arm around his brother's shoulder. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, she remembered.

"No, I came here to-" suddenly a small boy bounced her way. He had a pink stuffed bunny in his arms, "Do you want to have some cake with me?" he said, a cute smile on his round face. His big caramel eyes blinking innocently. "No, I-" Tukiyo was getting thoroughly irritated with people interrupting her. She was cut off my a very tall boy coming over and picking the small blond up, "No more sweets, they're not good for you." he said in a low, quiet voice. The tall one was Takashi Morinozuka and the short one was Mitsukuni Haninozuka, one looked too young for his age and the other looked too old.

"I hate being ignored..." Kaoru said looking down, his eyes moist. Hikaru grabbed his younger brother in a warm embrace, brining their faces close together, "I would never ignore you, _Kaoru."_ he said softly to his brother.

Tukiyo felt like she had just stepped into a freak show, she had always heard about the Host Club, but she never expected it to be like this. She didn't want to attempt to speak again because she knew she would just be ignored. So she spun around and slammed the pen she had clutched in her hand on the table in front of Kyoya. "I had taken your pen yesterday by accident." she said in an annoyed tone.

"Thank you." he responded casually, without looking up from his folder. Tukiyo walked out of the room and the Host Club stared at her in confusion as she slammed the door behind her.

--

**And end of Chapter 3!**

**Just a short chapter this time, it was going to be longer, but I thought it would be too long. So we'll just save the rest for the next chapter.**

**I did a terrible job of trying to explain how the Host Club is. ._.; Oh well, at least I wont have to do that every chapter.**

**Please review if you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Oh, and to respond to Karma Kat 281, I just want to say that Tukiyo is not going to be a useless emo, even though it seems that way right now. I just wanted to make that clear because I know she just seems like a generic cry-baby emo right now.**

**X**


	4. 4: Haruhi

**Umm... Hey, it's been a while. I haven't updated since god knows when and the reason is I just didn't feel like writing. I have no idea why, but I thought I had given up on this story, but I reread the last three chapters and I decided to pick it back up again. I don't like how Tukiyo is portrayed in the last chapters, but maybe I'll revise them some time. So here's chapter 4 then!**

**I do not own Ouran, but my characters are still mine.**

**Chapter 4**

**Haruhi**

Haruhi's shoes clacked along the polished floors of Ouran Academy's halls as she hurriedly looked for an empty room. She had some spare time before the club and she wanted to spend it studying. Haruhi knew from experience that all the classrooms that were made for studying were filled with the socializing, rich students. She sighed again when she opened the door to another room stuffed with loudly chattering teens.

After looking into every room in the wing of the school Haruhi was in, she gave up and retreated to the library. It was way too noisy to even be called a library, but it was her last resort. The books were ignored and the space was used for people to talk about their carefree lives. Haruhi went up and down the isles looking for a quiet spot, but to her dismay, there were none. She finally made it to the corner of the library, which looked like it was abandoned.

In the corner was a girl with long messy brown hair. She was sitting at the only table in the quiet hideaway of the library. A pile of books sat next to her and a notebook was in front of her which she was writing in with a mechanical pencil. The way her pencil danced along the page reminded Haruhi of how Kyoya would write in that mysterious folder of his.

Haruhi walked over to the seat next to the girl, she pulled out a chair.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked.

The girl was listening to her i-pod and her green eyes were trained on the page in front of her. She didn't even acknowledge Haruhi's existence. Haruhi shrugged and took a seat next to her anyway and the girl didn't protest. Haruhi noticed that the girl wasn't wearing the yellow dress that was uniform at Ouran. Instead she wore a red v-neck t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Haruhi remembered that in the beginning of the year, she didn't wear the uniform either because she couldn't afford it, maybe that was the same case for this girl. But if that was the case how was she attending such an expensive school, if she couldn't even pay for a dress.

Haruhi decided to mind her own business and pulled out her books and supplies. She went over all the material from class and looked at her notes she took for an upcoming test. This was probably the most peaceful moment she had ever experience at Ouran. The girl next to her was the student she had met that wasn't odd in anyway. She was just a normal girl studying, this fact made Haruhi smile knowing she was not the only normal person in the school.

After a while the girl picked up her i-pod and pressed the pause button. She turned to Haruhi,

"It's been bothering me, why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" she asked.

Haruhi was surprised by the sudden question. The girl didn't even seem to notice Haruhi was sitting next to her, but she was actually aware of Haruhi the whole time. Haruhi decided to stick to the whole 'boy host' charade.

"Because I am a boy." Haruhi said casually like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The girl shook her head, "Whatever you say. I'm sure a girl like you has some acceptable reason for wearing that." She moved her gaze back down to her book.

Haruhi tried again to convince her that she was a guy, "No, I really am-"

"Save it. Your pretending to be a guy for some reason, it's none of my business." the girl interrupted with out looking up from her studying.

"Well I'm not the only one in peculiar clothing." Haruhi said referring to the T-shirt and jeans.

"I can't afford the uniform. I'm a scholarship student, you are too right? Haruhi Fujioka, am I wrong?" the girl put down her pencil and closed her notebook.

"Yes, that's me and you are?" Haruhi was surprised she knew her name. This girl must be the scholarship student for 2nd year judging from her appearance.

"Tukiyo." she said without mentioning her last name.

"Nice to meet you." Haruhi said smiling at her. Tukiyo gave her a small smile back, but Haruhi could tell that it was forced.

They went on talking about schoolwork and their classes, just plain conversations. Tukiyo helped Haruhi a bit with her studying. Haruhi was stunned with how much Tukiyo knew and how she elaborated outside what was taught. Haruhi could tell why she was a scholarship student, she guessed that the other applicants had no chance against this girl.

Haruhi noticed that she didn't show any emotion, she hid behind a mask that Haruhi thought was meant to repel people. Haruhi actually preferred her cold personality in comparison to all the craziness she experience at the Host Club.

To aid her studies, Tukiyo introduced Haruhi to some books around the library. By the time they got back to the table, there were two high stacks of books.

"It looks like I have to get going." Haruhi said reluctantly as she looked at the clock.

"There's no way your going to be able to take all of these books with you by yourself." Tukiyo said shoving her stuff in her bag. She slung the bag over her shoulder and picked up one of the massive stacks of books.

"Thanks." Haruhi said grateful for the help. She put her things away and picked up the other stack of books.

As they walked down the halls to Music Room #3, Haruhi wondered how Tukiyo would react to her being a member of the Host Club. Seeing how most things didn't phase Tukiyo, Haruhi assumed she just wouldn't care. But even so, Haruhi felt a bit nervous when they finally reached the doors to the Host Club, she didn't want them to scare her new friend away. Tukiyo didn't seem to be paying attention to where they were, so maybe she wouldn't even notice this was the Host Club.

Haruhi went ahead and opened the double doors and was immediately greeted by the "Welcome!" that the boys always gave. They of course were standing a planned, posed position with Tamaki sitting in his throne and the rest of the hosts surrounding him. Haruhi thanked god that they weren't in cosplay or this situation would have been more embarrassing then it already was.

Haruhi ignored the hosts and put her books down in the corner, "You can just put those over here." she said turning to Tukiyo. But Tukiyo was frozen in her spot, shifting her wide eyes back and forth between the hosts and Haruhi.

Then Tukiyo did something Haruhi didn't expect, she smiled. It was a sympathetic smile as if she understood Haruhi's unfortunate situation. "So this is why your dressed as a male student? You're a host?" Tukiyo said the smile still present on her lips.

She walked over and placed the books beside the pile that Haruhi put down. The brown eyed girl returned the smile to Tukiyo, "I guess it is kind of odd." she said. "I trying to repay a debt I owe to them. Please don't tell anyone I'm a girl."

Tukiyo chuckled, she was about to say something else, but Kyoya interrupted them. "Haya-" he started, but he caught himself when he saw the scowl start to form on Tukiyo's face.

"Tukiyo-chan, what are you doing here?" he asked obviously confused her presence. He had invited her many times and she rudely refused every time, but here she was now, smiling away.

"I was helping Haruhi with her books." Tukiyo said, the mask automatically returned as she spoke to Kyoya.

"Well since your here, would you like to stay a while?" he asked awaiting the answer he already knew was coming.

Tamaki sprung at the chance to be the center of attention, "Since you only for such a sort time before, allow me to get you aquatinted with the Host Club." he said taking her hand and kissing it gingerly, his charm turned up to full.

"Senpai, I think I'll take care of this guest. I think we want to welcome her, not scare her off." Haruhi said pulling Tukiyo free of Tamaki's grasp and giving him an annoyed stare. Haruhi didn't really want Tukiyo to leave seeing that she was the most normal person she knew at this messed up school. "That is, if you do really want to stay." Haruhi said looking up at her with her huge honey-brown eyes.

Behind her emotionless mask Haruhi saw something flash past Tukiyo's eyes. Haruhi didn't know if it was shock or joy or maybe both, but something was definitely there. "Why not?" Tukiyo said, letting Haruhi lead her over to a couch.

Tamaki slouched dramatically at Haruhi's words, but the sadness was quickly forgotten when the guests started to pile in. The hosts went to their usual activities of entertaining the girls. Kyoya stayed where he was staring at Tukiyo and Haruhi. He had try to charm her countless times, tried to make her smile and giggle like the other girls, and invited her the Host Club almost everyday. But as soon as Haruhi gives her an invitation, Tukiyo smiles and says yes no questions asked. Kyoya would be lying if he said he wasn't a little ticked off at the fact that his charms did nothing to Tukiyo, but a simple commoner like Haruhi could get her to smile.

Kyoya wasn't going to complain though, Tukiyo was here in the Host Club, his turf, if charm and chivalry didn't work, Kyoya Ootori always had a back-up plan.

Kyoya made sure to pay close attention to Tukiyo the whole time while she was in the Club. From what he saw the mask was totally gone, a smile was not present on her face the whole time, but there was actual emotion on her face. She made a few small smiles and when she wasn't smiling the happiness was still present in her eyes. She listened to Haruhi intently and was patient when Haruhi entertained other guests.

Tukiyo stayed the whole time and Kyoya noticed how her eyes wandered the whole room. Her jade eyes which were usually lifeless, were now full with curiosity. They swept across the room, making contact with every person and object. Her expression was thoughtful, like everything she saw was worth something.

Kyoya noticed that Haruhi was having a good time as well. While at first glance Haruhi looked like she was having a good time with every guest, Kyoya could see it wasn't genuine. But when she spoke to Tukiyo, Haruhi wanted Tukiyo to hear every word she was saying and her interest in what Tukiyo had to say was legitimate.

Haruhi was going to get more instant coffee so most of her guest started talking amongst themselves, except for Tukiyo who looked around the room. Her gaze settled on the twins, who were busy doing their brotherly love act as usual. Her chin sat in her palm and was balancing her elbow on the arm rest of the chair. She watched as Hikaru said something embarrassing about Kaoru and Kaoru started to cry and Hikaru took him into an embrace, the usual routine. The girls started to squeal at the two boys, also the usual routine, but when Kyoya looked at Tukiyo, her head still perched in her hand, her reaction was different.

She was laughing as if the whole thing was a silly joke. It wasn't a cynical laugh, like she was making fun of them, more like she found how the girls reacted funny. Kyoya couldn't help but share a silent laugh with her, he always thought the same about some of the guests at their club. He thought he laughed because he was laughing at the girls, but he knew it was really because her laugh and smile was contagious and he wanted to laugh with Tukiyo.

Her gaze then moved down onto her arm, her smile changed it looked like she was reminiscing a secret with herself, a regretful secret. Kyoya couldn't tell what she was thinking about, even with emotion finally on her face, she was impossible to read. This wasn't something common for Kyoya, who could usually could read people like a book. But this girl was a mystery to him, which made the challenge to get her to fall for him even more fun.

Her vision then slowly moved to Kyoya and their eyes met, Tukiyo gave him a small smile that said 'I know you've been watching me.' Kyoya eyes widened a bit, knowing that being caught staring at someone was not the most attractive thing. Usually if Kyoya was looking at someone and they caught them, he kept looking and they would usually be intimidated and look away, but this wasn't the case with Tukiyo. Kyoya kept his cool and looked away, like he didn't even notice her, Tukiyo looked at him for a beat more then did the same thing.

Tukiyo stayed for a while with Haruhi, until her cell phone rang. She quickly pulled it out of her pocket, a hopeful look in her eyes. The look faded back to her mask when she saw who the caller was, "Excuse me." she said quickly. She walked over to the front of the room by the door. Kyoya looked at her with an arched eyebrow as she leaned against the wall and cupped a hand over her other ear to block out the noise from the club.

"Makoto?" she answered "Makoto... calm down... stop talking... It's fine. I'm fine. I'm still at school. What? What are talking about? Stop talking so fast! Why were you going through my things? Makoto, calm down!"

Kyoya remembered Makoto from before, he remembered how stressed out he was about finding Tukiyo. Kyoya wonder if her father trusted Makoto to take care of Tukiyo, that would explain the urgency Kyoya heard in his voice that evening. Judging by Tukiyo's voice he could tell she was annoyed with the man.

"Makoto, why were you looking at my drawings?... Yes, I drew that... Why, I don't know! It was the middle of the night, I was tired, it just came out that way. I know it looks the same as the other ones, but that doesn't mean-... Makoto, I'm tired of this conversation already. It's your fault you looked through my sketches, not mine! Makoto... Makoto... Good-bye." she snapped the phone shut and shoved it into her pocket. She ran her fingers through her messy curls and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Kyoya asked, arching his eyebrow at her.

Tukiyo let out another long sigh, "Somethings always wrong." she said as she strode out of the room her raggedy sneakers slapping against the tiles.

**End of Chapter 4!**

**I tried to make this one pretty long to make-up for the months of no updates.**

**The story is still kind of in introduction mode, but next chapter will start to really enter the actual story. **

**I tried to start the bond between Tukiyo and Haruhi in this chapter, but I feel it isn't clear enough. Oh well, I'm tired of rewriting.**

**Please review if you liked or if you have any criticism!**

**Thanks. C:**

**X**


	5. 5: The Hayashi Estate

**Chapter 5! I've been wanting to get to this damn chapter for so long. I hate writing beginnings, when I first thought of this story, it was all middle and end. So that's why the beginning is kinda slow and Tukiyo is definitely not how I want her to be. So for those of you who have made it this far, you've reached the fun part of the story!**

**I do not own Ouran, I own my characters.**

**Chapter 5**

**The Hayashi Estate**

"Are you sure my daughter isn't here either?" the distressed blond exclaimed as the luxurious limousine pulled up to yet another apartment complex.

"This is about the fifth time I told you Tamaki, driving to every high-rise apartment house with a blue front door in the city is not going to lead you to Haruhi." Kyoya said to his obnoxious best friend. He had been rudely awakened by the shouting of Tamaki that morning. He told Kyoya that he had a dream of where Haruhi lived and that he was destined to see her today. Tamaki claimed that he had crystal clear image of a towering apartment building with a blue door.

Kyoya knew that Haruhi obviously did not have the funds to afford a residence of that stature, but nothing could convince Tamaki that he was wrong. Kyoya was planning on spending his day off alone, but Tamaki always had different plans in mind.

"Boss, this field trip became a lot less fun when we got to the third building." Kaoru whined, "And this is the seventh one we've been to." Hikaru added, equally annoyed.

"We've been searching for hours Tama-chan and I'm hungry!" Honey shouted, bouncing in his seat. Mori gave a slight nod to show that he concurred.

"Fine, fine." Tamaki said putting his hands up to show he got the message. "We'll stop at this quaint little market. This way we can study the natural habitat of a commoner." he said getting excited at his idea.

The twins and Honey cheered in agreement as they ditched the lavish comfort of their stretch limo, for the dirty streets of a commoner's village. The thought made Kyoya pinch the bridge of his nose in disgust. Although the club was all for this 'exploring the life of a commoner' schtick and Kyoya was not in the same boat. He was filthy rich and lived a lavish lifestyle and like any normal person he was happy about that fact and certainly did not want to trade it for the life of a commoner.

He had no way of returning home since Tamaki dragged him away from his bed without giving him the time to take a phone. He reluctantly got out of the limo and followed the rest of the club into the tiny store.

Tamaki was awestruck at the view he saw. "It's like they've taken a full sized super market and shrunk it down to a bite-sized store!" he said running up and down the bitty isles.

"Yes, I've heard of this. Commoners visit this small store so they can pick up things quickly, for cheap prices, and at unreasonable hours." Kyoya said, amusing Tamaki.

"Boss!" the twins yelled, "Look over here! There's a counter where you can order pre-cooked food and processed meat!"

Soon they were all at the counter Tamaki eagerly reading the menu board and Honey pressing his face against the glass 'oohing' and 'ahing' at coleslaws and salads.

"Can I help you?" the boy working behind the counter said in a raw tone.

"Yes, please!" Tamaki said looking at the employee with a child-like grin. "Give us a hearty serving of your finest selections."

The boy gave him an irritated look. He made a fist and knocked hard on the wall behind him. "Hey, take care these guys would'ya? They're too high maintenance for me!"

Behind him was an doorway that seemed to lead to a back-room, a girls voice answered from the room. "I'm kind of busy right now, your already out there, do it yourself!"

"I did the last customer, it's your turn now! Plus they look like rich snobs, don't you deal with these kinda people all the time?" he said back, determined not to do any work.

Kyoya was getting a bit tired of this back and forth. He didn't like being treated like a lower being by this greasy, acne ridden kid. He gave the kid one of his deathly glares to tell him to hurry it up.

The kid didn't make eye contact with Kyoya, because he was too busy pretending to be busy. A loud crash was heard from the back-room, "Ah, shoot..." Then foot steps could be heard and the girl was in the door way.

She had a charming smile on and was a huge step-up from her co-worker. "I'm so sorry for the wait." she sounded genuinely regretful that she had left them waiting for their processed meat. "What can I do fo-" she stopped mid sentence when she got a good look at the boys in front of her.

Kyoya cocked his head to the side and looked at the girl, waiting for her to finish, then he realized who she was. Tukiyo Hayashi, one of the wealthiest heiresses in the world, was standing in front of them working at a commoner joint. The reason Kyoya didn't recognize her at first was because that girl he saw in front of him was a polar opposite of the girl he met at school.

Her eyes were full of life and the mask was completely smashed to bits. Her hair was tied back in a messy bun and a few bobby pins kept the fringe out of her eyes, though a few strands still hung over her face. She was wearing a white apron with a pale blue t-shirt underneath. Kyoya could not see her lower half, but he was pretty sure it was worn-out jeans and a pair of ratty converse.

"Tukiyo?" he finally managed to choke-out, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." she said staring at him with wide eyes.

Suddenly a plump women in high heels clacked over to the crowd. "What are you two doing? Can't you see these fine young men are awaiting our high-quality goods?" she said strictly to Tukiyo and the boy.

"Sorry, ma'am" Tukiyo said putting her smile and cheery employee act back on, "What can I do for you guys?"

Tamaki was glad to finally get the commoner food he so greatly desired. He point to item after item in the glass case while Tukiyo listened intently to catch every order.

"What are such handsome boys doing in my little old shop?" the lady said turning to Kyoya. Kyoya turned his charm on, even though he had no reason to in front of this low-class women. He wanted to make sure to make a good impression in front of Tukiyo though.

"We are actually classmates of Tukiyo's and we wanted to say hello during our day off." he said flashing the women a smile.

"Oh!" the women blushed at Kyoya's flawless face "Well, if I had known Tukiyo had such cute friends I would have invited you a long time ago." she laughed.

"I wish you would have, I enjoy visiting a fine establishment such as yours." Kyoya lied buttering her up.

"Oh, why thank you! Your so kind!" she said easily charmed by the handsome boy.

"Tukiyo was supposed to join us this afternoon, but we didn't know she was going to be working today..." Kyoya said showing fake disappointment.

"Well... Today has been kind of slow, so I'm sure I can let her off the rest of the day for you boys!" she said, turning to Tukiyo, "Tukiyo, honey, after this order you're all set to go! Go run along with your friends!"

"What?" Tukiyo said carrying a large stack of take-out boxes to the cash register, "But I've still got more then half of my shift left and you said this morning that you wanted me to work extra hours and-" Tukiyo stopped when she turned her gaze to Kyoya who had his fake smile spread across his face. Tukiyo rolled her eyes, "Thanks..." she mumbled ringing Tamaki up.

The hosts and Tukiyo were now sitting on the curb as Tamaki, Honey, and the Twins dug through their newly purchased treasures. Mori stared into to space, silent as always. Tukiyo leaned against the front of the shop, her ticked off mood painted on her face. Kyoya stood next to her, "So you work at a deli?" he said very confused at the whole situation.

"Yup." Tukiyo said plainly, not wanting to take the conversation any further then that. "So why'd you come here? You're not following me now are you?" she asked raising her eyebrows at him.

Kyoya chuckled, "As you can see Tamaki has an infatuation with Haruhi's life style. So we ended up here."

Tukiyo looked over at the hosts who were gobbling down every item they bought. "Haruhi will be so impressed with my knowledge of her culture!" Tamaki explained happily.

Tukiyo giggled at the sight. Kyoya stared at her, still shocked at how different this Tukiyo was from the one he knew. Then he remembered why he got her boss to let her out early. "Tukiyo, you do know there is a strict rule against part-time jobs in the school handbook." he said slyly.

Tukiyo looked at him her mouth agape in shock, "W-what? There is?" she said her forehead wrinkled in worry.

"Oh, yes. Without the schools permission, you could easily be expelled." he said smirking as his plan worked.

"You're kidding." she said, the panic starting to spread across her face.

The twins slowly slithered into the conversation hearing an opportunity. "We'd be willing to let it slide," Kaoru said, "if you'd take us to the Hayashi estate." Hikaru finished.

Honey jumped up in the air, "I want to go too!" he shouted.

Of course all the members of the Host Club were unimaginably wealthy and each had an unreasonably huge house, but the chance the see the fabled Hayashi estate was a dream come true. The Hayashi estate was rumored to be the most glamorous mansion in the world. It was said to located on a piece of land the size of a small town and there was supposed to be tons of buildings all with different purposes. The host's houses where expensive, but Tukiyo's house was beyond expensive, all of their families combined couldn't even afford half the estate.

Tukiyo sighed, "The estate, huh?" she looked like she was trying to hold in laughter as she said it. "Sure I'll show you." then she whipped around to Kyoya, "But you have to promise not to notify the school that I work here if I show you where I live." she said here eyes wide.

"I promise." he said putting one hand in the air.

"Kay, it's not that far from here, so we can walk." she said already starting to head out.

All the boys exchanged confused looks. How could the Hayashi estate be near a town as shabby as this? They all followed anyway, because the mansion was supposed to hidden and only close friends of the Hayashi family were allowed in. It wouldn't be surprising if it were hidden in an unsuspecting town like this one.

Tukiyo walked with long strides, trying to keep ahead of the rest of the host. The hosts chattered excitedly behind her. "I heard they a have a whole amusement park in the backyard!" Honey said, jumping up and down.

"I read that instead of maids, they have robots!" Kaoru said grinning wildly at his brother.

"There's supposed to be a little village, cute little boutiques and everything!" Tamaki said.

Kyoya looked at Tukiyo expectantly to see if she would confirm any of the wild rumors, but she kept her mouth shut. Kyoya never believed most of the rumors spread around about the Hayashi estate, but he knew it was going to be beyond anything he could imagine. Plus going to Tukiyo's brought him one step closer to her father and that's really all that mattered to him.

They walked for quite awhile and the suspense was starting to kill the hosts. "Are we almost there?" Honey asked, sitting on top of Mori's shoulders.

"Just around this corner." Tukiyo said, still walking yards in front of them.

They turned the corner and Tukiyo stopped, "Here we are." she said.

The hosts looked up in disbelief, what they saw was a run down apartment building that looked like it hadn't been touched in years. "You're kidding." Kyoya said.

"This all makes sense!" Tamaki said looking at Kyoya, "The reason know one knows where the Hayashi estate is, is because it's hidden behind a disgusting apartment building!"

Tukiyo laughed again and fished some keys out of her pocket. She jammed the keys into the lock of the rusty gate and had to use all her strength to get it to budge open. The hosts followed, still thinking that the lavish estate was going to be revealed to them.

They made it to the top floor of the building, which was really only four floors tall. They walked to the very last door and Tukiyo stopped. "Are you ready?" Tukiyo said playing up the suspense. The boys nodded vigorously.

"Here we go!" she said, sounding like a tour guide at Disney World. The threw the door open and the hosts all ran inside at once. Then they stopped realizing they could barely fit into the room.

It was a small square room, all the walls were lined with book shelves and there was a small alcove where there was a mini-fridge and an oven with a stove on top, plus some miniscule counter space. In the room there was a small circular table, with two chairs on either side. Tukiyo's school things were stacked on the table and her bag hung on one of the chairs. There was a door-way that lead to an even smaller room, which there was only enough space for a single bed, which had a towering pile of clothes on it, because there was no closet. There was one other room, which was just as small as the bedroom, and it was the bathroom. It had a toilet in the corner, a sink, and a shower that had no breathing room.

There were papers every where. They were shoved into the shelves, on top of the stove, on the floor. From what Kyoya could see, most of the papers looked like drawings and bills. The only thing that looked like it belonged in apartment owned by a Hayashi was the super-sleek laptop that sat on top of the mountain of papers on the table. It was a model Kyoya had never seen before, he guessed Tukiyo got all the latest gadgets from the Hayashi company.

"Not what you were expecting?" Tukiyo said innocently. She followed in behind them, but didn't dare close the front door or there was no way anyone was going to be able to move.

"This can't be it!" Tamaki said refusing to give up. "There has to be a switch somewhere that opens up to an underground utopia!" he said, feeling around on all the book shelves.

Tukiyo laughed as he desperately tried to find some secret lever, "This isn't the bat cave. I said I would take to where I live, so this is it." she said squeezing through the hosts to get to the kitchen.

"So there's no Hayashi estate." Honey said his eyes tearing up with disappointment.

"Oh, there is. I just don't live there." Tukiyo said smiling at Honey.

"So instead of living at a super luxurious estate, you've decided to live here." Hikaru said, the twins were now extremely bored and tired and just wanted to leave.

"My father and I have some differences..." Tukiyo said "So I decided to live on my own and this is the only place I could afford without using my father's money." her eyes drooped and another side of Tukiyo showed her self. She looked like a little girl who had just found out that all the ice cream was gone.

"Oh you poor thing!" Tamaki exclaimed he rushed over and pulled Tukiyo into his arms. "Daddy will take care of you!" he said squeezing her tight.

Tukiyo's sad expression quickly changed when Tamaki made contact with her. Her face looked irritated, she moved her hand up and pinched his arm. Causing Tamaki to recoil back from her.

Before she would let Tamaki say anything else she started talking, "So this is it, you can leave now." she said trying to shoo them out.

"You didn't forget about our deal, did you?" Kyoya said, not letting another chance slip him by.

"I kept my side of the deal. I said if I showed you where I lived you'd keep your mouth shut. Don't tell me that Ootoris don't keep their promises." Tukiyo said raising her eyebrows.

"Of course not." Kyoya said trying to fight back a scowl.

Tukiyo smiled and giggled at him, "That's what I thought."

After finally getting the hosts out of her apartment, Tukiyo had time to work. She looked at all the papers on her wobbly table. She really meant to clean everything up, but she didn't like going through her sketches, because they usually reminded her of things she didn't wish to think about.

She remembered Makoto freaking out a couple nights ago. He had found a sketch she did in the middle of the night. It was just like the disturbing pictures she used to create right after the incident. She remembered having an odd dream and just drawing it. It wasn't much of a drawing, it was two huge eyes and the word 'no' written over and over again.

She remembered when all her drawings looked something like that. She still had sketch books full of pictures of cut off limbs and words written over and over again and many other disturbing things. She kept those books tucked behind the millions of books on her shelf. She didn't want to be reminded of her time in the hospital.

To distract herself from her thoughts she opened up her way too expensive computer. It was the only thing she kept from her father, mostly because she couldn't afford a computer and she desperately needed one to attend Ouran. She turned the volume up and played a song. It was a happy piano melody and she let it fill her head and started working on school work.

She worked into the night it was about seven when she heard a knock at the door. At night Tukiyo was in her best mood, she was calm and it was easy to sort out the thoughts that buzzed around in her mind. She looked at the door curiously and got up from her seat. She opened the door to a tall boy with jet black hair and rimless glasses. He was in a white dress shirt, black slacks, and a brown belt hanging down in a loop on his right hip.

"Kyoya?" Tukiyo said surprised at his appearance this hour.

"I took your pen by accident earlier." he said extending a black pen to her.

Tukiyo laughed at his poor excuse to be visiting her house, "Is that so?" she said taking the pen.

Kyoya's eyes widened at this other Tukiyo, she had so many sides it was hard to keep track at this point. This one was calm and thoughtful and didn't seem to mind at all that he was visiting her this

late. He was expecting a door slammed in his face when he arrived.

"Why don't you come in then?" she said offering entrance. Kyoya stood there still shocked, now she was inviting him in? This was getting weird.

He hesitantly walked in and she rushed over to the table, "Umm..." she said to herself surveying the area, she quickly paused the music that was coming from the computer and gathered up the papers on the table. She put the stack next to her chair.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asking heading over to what barely could be called a kitchen.

"Yes, please" he said trying to keep cool, in this increasingly odd situation.

Tukiyo picked up a kettle that was being heated up on the stove and poured a brown liquid into two mugs. She came back and handed one to Kyoya and sat across from him.

"Thank you." he said taking a sip. He almost spit out the drink when the unfamiliar taste entered his mouth, he was expecting coffee or tea.

"Hot chocolate?" he said after gulping it down, though Kyoya hated sweets.

"I'm not into coffee." Tukiyo said taking a big swig from her own cup.

"So, differences with your dad made you live here? Something tells me that's not the whole story." Kyoya said, but still making sure to be polite with the fake smile still on his face.

"Kyoya, c'mon now it's just getting plain old annoying." Tukiyo said leaning the side of her face into her palm.

Kyoya looked at her confused, "I know that's not your real face. You're trying to get me to like you right? An artificial smile is not getting you any where with me. Give me your real personality." she said bluntly.

Kyoya chuckled, "Is that so? Fine then, there's got to be some logical reason your living in this repulsive joint instead of your billion dollar estate."

Tukiyo smiled at him, "That's better."

That was the first Kyoya realized how pretty Tukiyo was. When she smiled her whole face lit up and her eyes seemed to glow. Most girls in the school looked generic or used make-up to look good, but Tukiyo had this nakedness about her. When you saw her, you saw exactly what you were getting. This girl with messy hair, gorgeous green eyes, and a smile that made your heart melt.

"A couple years back some events happened in my family and the relationship between my dad and I changed. I wanted to show him I could take care of myself and I had the strength to live on my own. I didn't want to have him worry about me anymore, I already cause enough problems for him. So I moved out." the smile was still on Tukiyo's face when she said this, but the sadness in her eyes was obvious.

"There is no way you pay for this house and food with the salary at that shop." Kyoya not exactly believing her story.

"I had some money saved up before I moved here. Plus I was able to sell a few of my paintings. I've been able to live off that, but no body has really been interested in buying recently." a worried look flashed across Tukiyo's face when she said the situation out loud.

"You sell your paintings?" Kyoya said trying to change the subject, since this was obviously bothering her.

Kyoya saw an immediate change in her expression when she go to talk about her art. "Mmhm!" she said with a wide grin on her face, "Well I used to. I used to take a lot of trips to America and I found it a bit easier to sell my paintings over there. I sell some here too, but it's harder to find customers."

Seeing how exciting Tukiyo got about drawing made Kyoya happy, though he wasn't really sure why. "I've only seen your sketches, can I see a painting?" he said hoping to keep the good mood going.

"I haven't really been able to paint recently. Money's low so I can't buy a canvas or paints, but I have planned some paintings out so you see those!" Tukiyo said remembering her sketch book full of painting brainstorms.

The night went on like that, Tukiyo sat with Kyoya and went through her drawings. She talked about her inspirations and where she was when drew things. Kyoya noticed that whenever she would say she visited somewhere she would always say she used to go to this place a lot. Kyoya could tell she was completely cut off from the Hayashi family's fortune. Every time he tried to press on about why she had to make her own money she would avoid the subject.

They had been sitting around and talking for a couple of hours. Tukiyo had gone through four cups of hot chocolate, while Kyoya hadn't even finished his first. Tukiyo's chair was now next to Kyoya's, both of them leaning in to see the sketches on such a small table.

"I want to apologize." Tukiyo said suddenly while Kyoya was flipping through a sketch book.

"Apologize?" Kyoya said slowly closing the book, maybe he was finally getting somewhere with this stubborn girl.

"For those nasty things I said to you." she said looking down.

"So you didn't mean it?" maybe he was reaching her this whole time, she just wouldn't admit it.

"No I meant every word, but you didn't seem to get the message." she said bluntly.

"There's no point in apologizing if you meant what you said." Kyoya said in an initiated voice. It was nice being able to be himself with this girl, it was painful sometimes to be nice to people who didn't deserve it.

Tukiyo sighed, "What I mean to say is getting close to me is not going to get you anywhere with my father. You've just been wasting your time, I'm not worth it."

"What do yo-" Kyoya was cut off by the loud ring of Tukiyo's cell.

Tukiyo's eyes widened and the hopeful look he saw yesterday returned to her face, but this time it didn't fade when she saw the caller. Tukiyo moved over the the corner of the room next to the door before answering the phone, but she didn't even bother to say excuse me.

"Dad?" she said, her eyes were bright and more happy then Kyoya had ever seen Tukiyo. She had this smile on her face like she had gotten the puppy she had always wanted for Christmas.

A buzzing was heard in the phone, which Kyoya assumed was the person on the other line. Then suddenly her smile was gone, disappointment slowly crawled up her face. Like her new puppy was killed right before her eyes. Kyoya had never seen such a dramatic change of expression before in his life. He listened intently to see what had happened.

"Oh, yes, hello Miss Kinjo... Can you tell me, did father get my card?... Or my e-mail?... Or my painting?..."

As she asked each word Kyoya heard Tukiyo's voice get softer and softer. Her face made his heartache, he had never seen that much sadness in someone's eyes. He'd seen people who had just lost their loved ones and their faces didn't even compare to the face Tukiyo was making at that moment.

"No, no, it's fine, he's busy I shouldn't have even sent them... If you get the chance-"

Kyoya could hear a strain in Tukiyo's soft voice, her words started to quiver and then tears started streaming down her eyes. They were silent tears, no noise came with them. It seemed so lonely to Kyoya, the way her tears fell, the way her face looked.

"just please tell him I'm working hard for him and he doesn't have bother worrying about me... Thank you. Bye." Tukiyo closed the phone and it dropped to the floor, her hands to weak to hold it.

Her words were all choked up and the tears kept raining from her shining green eyes.

"Tukiyo..." Kyoya said, his body getting up without him telling it to. Like a reflex, he started towards Tukiyo with an outstretched hand.

"It's late, you should go home." Tukiyo managed to choke out through her tears, her voice was barely a whisper.

"No, Tukiyo tell me what happened." normally this wasn't something Kyoya would care about, it sounded heartless, but a crying girl was the least of his worries. For some odd reason, Kyoya wanted to hear what was wrong and make sure she wasn't crying when he left. Maybe it had something to do with her dad, he told himself, he cared about business, not this silly girl.

"Go home." she said opening the door.

"Tukiyo, what's wrong." Kyoya said moving his hand to wipe the tears from her eyes.

She took his hand and lowered it down back to his side, "Please, just leave me alone..."

Before Kyoya could say another word, Tukiyo forcefully pushed him out the door and slammed it shut. Kyoya heard the lock click in place.

It turns out Kyoya was right, the night would end up with a door slammed in his face.

**Chapter 5 is done!**

**Wow, that was a lot longer then I thought it was going to be.**

**Bah! I'm terrible at writing as Kyoya's character. Good thing this is a Kyoya/OC fic, right?**

**Anyway, practice makes perfect, so the more chapters I write, the better I'll get.**

**Reviews make me write faster! I love all reviews, critics and comments!**

**Thanks. C:**

**X**


	6. 6: Brutal Honesty

**Chapter 6. :T**

**I don't own Ouran, but those other guys are still mine.**

**Chapter 6**

**Brutal Honesty**

Tukiyo stood in her insignificant apartment facing the door, she was having second thoughts about leaving for school. She didn't want to have to sit through another six hours working insanely hard for a man who just didn't give a shit. But at the same time that made Tukiyo want to work even harder for him. The phone call last night from her father's secretary that let her know the painting she spent a month on was probably in a trash can somewhere, wasn't the thing keeping her from going to school. The reason her body was refusing to open the door was Kyoya Ootori.

She couldn't help but feel stupid about the way she acted last night. First he caught her at work, which was usually the best part of her day. She usually got to stay back there all day listening to her music and organizing the back room, but of course the Host Club showed up. Tukiyo felt bad for Haruhi, from the stories that Haruhi mentioned in the library when they studied together, they seemed like an immensely aggravating group of boys.

She was listening to that piano music that her mom used to always play, which got her in a goofy state of mind. When she heard those keys she always felt like the way she used to be, well almost. So when Kyoya showed up at her door, that warm family instinct that her mother always had bubbled up inside of her and she let the cheesy host in. Which was a mistake. When he started mentioning her father she thought she was going to crumble, saying things out loud was a lot more heart breaking then when she thought about it in her head.

But then when her paintings came into the conversation, the words just spilled out. Drawing and painting was her only true sanctuary. Even though most of her pieces these days were depressing, she still considered it the only time when she felt that happiness she felt before the incident. And then she cried in front of him, those hidden tears that she only kept to herself spilled out in front of that stupid Ootori boy.

She couldn't go to school when he saw her like that. He would think she was some pathetic school girl with daddy problems, which wasn't entirely a lie. She did still cry, even after all these years, but she needed to get those tears out sometimes so they wouldn't get in the way of her hard work. If her father was ever going to except her again she needed to be exceptional, with out anyone else's help. Unlike Kyoya she didn't need to make connections with other people, compared to her father's position in the world, the people at Ouran were commoners. What Tukiyo needed to do was rise to the top by herself, just like her dad did.

She was going to be strong and she couldn't be if Kyoya thought she was some helpless animal in need. That's why she kept that mask on, so people would stay away from her. Tukiyo once had been cheerful and happy and tried so hard to get friends. She would sometimes spend months learning people's names and what they liked so she could please them. But even doing that she never had any friends. That never used to stop her, every time her father moved her to another school she would try again and again and again to make friends. After the incident, making friends just wasn't worth it anymore, she had to focus on more important things.

She did tell Kyoya last night that she couldn't get him the connections with her father he obviously sought after. So maybe he would leave her alone and pretend like last night ever happened. She knew Kyoya Ootori didn't care about her, he cared about being successful. She knew about his situation with his two older brothers. He was like her, trying to earn his father's respect. Except Kyoya had friends and a family. Tukiyo had nothing. It'd be in both their best interests if they left each other alone.

Tukiyo was sitting on her usual bench in the court yard after avoiding Ootori all day at school. She had wanted to draw, but last night's conversation had made her realize that she needed to work. She did attend Ouran Academy and she maintained a perfect grade, but she knew that just a good grade in school wouldn't impress her dad. She also wrote essays for a private writing group that only the outstanding writer could join. Tukiyo was also learning several foreign languages to add to her already impressive vocabulary. She also belonged to a few advanced learning groups, which covered far beyond the subjects that Ouran did. Although Tukiyo could never convince herself that she was intelligent, she was absurdly smart. She wasn't a prodigy, when she was younger she was terrible in school. But now she had worked hard to learn, it took a lot a of work, too much for one person, but now she was on the same level as the prodigies.

She was working on an essay and some math homework from school at the same time. Tukiyo despised school work. When she was younger she used to draw all over her home work and then hand it in to the teacher saying that it was an equal amount of work. Back then her father found it funny, he sometimes would even encourage her to draw on her papers, but now that would result in an even worse neglect that she received now.

Even though her father never spoke to her and threw away her cards and drawings, Tukiyo could never hate him. In her mind it was her fault that he treated her that way. He was busy and her slaking off by writing him a card was unacceptable. She deserved the treatment he gave to her, she wasn't worthy enough for his love.

As Tukiyo planned out her essay on her computer and easily solved equations in her note book, Kyoya quietly walked over to her, glad that she was here. Tukiyo didn't even bother with the 'pretending he wasn't there' act, she wanted him gone.

"Go away." she said harshly giving him a cold stare. She didn't even bother to wait for a reply, he wasted enough of her time already.

"Stop bothering me. I don't care what you have to say. I don't know why I invited you in last night, but I'd appreciate it if you never mentioned it." her tone was bitter and icy. She reminded her self of the way her father spoke to her.

Kyoya didn't seem phased by her at all. "I came to invite you to the Host Club this afternoon." he said simply, pretending he didn't even hear what she said. There wasn't a smile on his face, just his eyes looking pleasantly at her.

"I already told you, nothing will happen between you and my father by getting close to me. So just-" Kyoya wouldn't let her finish.

"I don't care about your father. I'm inviting _you_ to the Host Club, not your father." the words seemed to spill out of his mouth like he had no control.

Tukiyo couldn't believe what he just said and Kyoya's face suggested that he couldn't believe it either. Before Tukiyo couldn't stop herself, her mouth opened to reply,

"O-okay."

When Kyoya and Tukiyo entered the Host Club, it didn't seem like anyone noticed, which was fine with Tukiyo. She did notice that Kyoya was being extra careful not to be in Tamaki's line of sight, which Tukiyo found a bit odd.

That sat across from each other at a table in the corner. Tukiyo really didn't know what to say, she didn't know why she came up here with him either. As soon as he sat down, the smile showed up and then she knew what to say. She hated people who were fake so much, for some reason that smile struck a nerve in her that made her want to punch him in the face.

"I think I've told you enough times for you to realize that I don't like that greasy face of yours." Tukiyo said, starting to put her mask up. She felt like they were right back where they started when they first met.

Kyoya frowned and sighed. "I find that statement to be extremely hypocritical." Tukiyo gave him a confused look.

"You always tell me you hate the fake smile I give you, when you never have shown me anything genuine about yourself. You are either cold or you don't show any emotion at all. The only time I've seen you actually feel something was last night, but you want me to pretend like the whole thing never happened."

Tukiyo stared at him astonished, his expression was bored, but at the same time it looked like he meant what he said. "If you find me to be so troublesome, then why did you bother inviting me here?" Tukiyo's voice lost it's strength, Kyoya's stare made her feel small and weak.

"You want me to be genuine with you, correct?" Kyoya asked.

"Give me you honest opinion, what do you think about me?" Tukiyo said, a little ticked that he invited her here just to tell her she was hypocritical.

"When I first met you, I thought you were just shy and that's why I never noticed you. Then when I saw you had no friends, I felt sorry for you. But I realized you put it upon yourself, by repelling people. I've never had a tougher time being nice to someone. I can never tell how you're feeling and you are rude to me when I show you kindness. But for some odd reason, I can't help but want to know more about you. And every time you spit insults at me, I forgive you. I have never felt so irritated in my life and it baffles me why I can't seem to just leave you alone." during his whole rant Kyoya kept a cool face and attitude, to not set off the guests. Even though he wasn't trying to be, Tukiyo found him to be extremely intimidating. She now understood what Haruhi was talking about, this guy was scary.

And she realized, everything he said was right. She has spent many nights feeling sorry for herself and feeling like the whole world was always the enemy. But the only enemy she had was herself. She always found that goofy state of mind she has when listening to the piano was a nuisance, but it was really her true self trying to work it's way back to her. Since the incident she had always had this fog clouding her thoughts and making it impossible to feel. But because of this stupid boy with the too handsome face and the velvet smooth voice, some of the fog had lifted.

"Right now I'm feeling scared of you and thankful at the same time." Tukiyo said, her eyebrows showing a worried look but the smile on her face showing she was fine with it. Kyoya looked at her confused, it was not the reaction he was expecting.

"You said you can never tell what I'm thinking, so I'm telling you." Tukiyo looked down, reluctant to say the sentence that came out next. "I'm also thinking that this Kyoya Ootori kid isn't so bad." she said still a little scared about what he would say next.

Then Tukiyo couldn't believe what she saw next. A smile crept up Kyoya's face, it wasn't fake or cheesy. It was just a warm smile that made his eyes seem warm and brown, instead of steely and gray. He shook his head and chuckled, "You're never going to be easy to figure out, are you?"

Tukiyo laughed a little too. She didn't realize it then, but that was the first laugh she shared with someone in a long, long time.

** Hooray! They're finally friends.**

**The next few chapters will just be about Tukiyo getting to know the Host Club. So no Tukiyo/Kyoya action just yet. Next Chapter will probably be the twins ,their relationship with Tukiyo is probably my favorite. **

** Don't think that just because Tukiyo's friendly with Kyoya now means that the story is going to be peachy keen! There's still so much to reveal, so please review if you liked it. It makes chapters happen faster! I can finally start writing about Tukiyo's adventures with the Host Club after I establish her bond with all the characters.**

**Thanks. C:**

**X**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**Big Ol' Author's Note**

**So I've started writing the next chapter and I've found that I hate the whole story so far. I don't like any of the chapters so far or where it's going. I've never had a plan of where the chapters were going, just a bunch of stories. So the whole thing is extremely unorganized. **

**So what I've decided to do, is to rewrite all of the chapters so far. I'm going to change the story a bit and make it cleaner. Because as I've been writing each chapter I know what it's basically about, like 'Kyoya goes to Tukiyo's' house or whatever, but that's it. So when I write it, I trail off everywhere and after reading it from your perspective, I'm sure some of the parts are very confusing.**

**So I'm going to plan out this story, which might take a while and with school coming up, it's not making the process any easier. So when I upload the new first chapter, all of the other chapters will be deleted, so we can start from scratch. Also, the story will probably have a new name and summary, because I've never been happy with either of those.**

**Sorry I've been terrible with updating and now I'm telling you you're going to have to wait even longer. I hope you can understand that I just want to take the fic in a better direction.**

**Thanks. C: **

**X**

**PS: Quick question, would it be a bad idea to have some chapters in third person and other chapters in Tukiyo's perspective? I'm thinking about writing that way, but I dunno yet.**


End file.
